


I Can't Find My Quill

by AngelaofDarkness



Series: Khadgar x Ginett [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaofDarkness/pseuds/AngelaofDarkness
Summary: Ginett is summoned by Khadgar, only to help him find his misplaced quill. F!OC Human Mage and Khadgar. One-shot.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Khadgar x Ginett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145063
Kudos: 2





	I Can't Find My Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own only my OC, Ginett, the rest belongs to Blizzard. I do not earn any money; it is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> This was originally uploaded on Fanfiction.net. Reviews and comments are always welcome (though no flames), and constructive criticism is welcomed as well. There are no Beta's on this story. On a side note, English isn't my native language, thus if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize sincerely. Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Dalaran, the floating city of the Kirin Tor and the front line against the Burning Legion. From the bowels of the Underbelly to the Violet Citadel, every nook and cranny seemed busy, bustling with people of every race and heroes of every kind. One hero, an Arcane Mage, wielding the artifact weapon Aluneth, Great Staff of the Magna, tightly secured on her back, was on her way towards the Citadel. Her strides long and quick, not hassled by a robe that almost every mage wore. She wore a pair of silk pants, a pair of slippers, a tight-fitting tunic with laces at the front over her chest, a belt, and a pair of fingerless gloves. All her cloths were in a deep purple color adorned with golden threads, making the simple clothes less simple-looking. Her head was adorned with a wide-brimmed purple hat, hiding her short magenta-colored hair, and most of her facial features as she climbed the stairs of the Citadel. The guards standing at either side of the doorway in to the Citadel looked straight forward, not acknowledging her when she stepped inside, hurrying herself onwards.

She had been summoned by the Archmage Khadgar once again, being used to his summons at nearly every time of the day. This summon seemed urgent, but not dire as some of his summons had been. She climbed another set of stairs, knowing the way to his office like the back of her own hand. Soon enough she arrived at his office, knocking at the closed door gently and stopped up to wait for permission to enter.

“Come in,” a muffled voice came from the other side.

She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door after her, and walked further into the office. Khadgar was standing in front of his desk, leaning slightly up against it. He was wearing his usual outfit; a blue robe, adorned with light brown leather and brown jerkins, boots, and gloves, and a pair of scaly shoulder guards. In his hands he was holding several pieces of papers, bombarding himself with the information on the documents, his nose almost completely buried into the papers. He looked up quickly at her and acknowledged her quietly before finishing the document he was holding in his left hand.

“Ah, Ginett, just the one I was waiting for,” he said while placing the documents back on his desk, which was overflowing with hundreds of documents and reports.

“You’ve summoned me?” her voice light and feminine as she walked closer to him, stopping up when there were only a few feet left between them, her hat still hiding her face under its shadow as she tilted her head up a bit to look at him.

“Ah, yes,” he said, his blue eyes glancing over her for a short second before he scratched his neck, “I’m in need of a favor from you,” he added, his hand combing his silvery grey locks backwards, smoothing it down against his scalp.

“Oh,” she said, “that’s the first time you’ve asked me of one.”

She placed her slim and feminine hands on her hips while she said: “Usually you request me for different tasks.”

“Yes, I know this,” he said and looked up at her again.

“This is a bit more … personal … so to speak,” he added as he turned himself halfway around, his eyes landing on his staff, Atiesh, which rested up against the chair at his grand desk.

“Oh,” she commented, looking up from under the brim of her hat, seeing Khadgar’s back.

“That’s another first,” she added while she moved her hat a bit, revealing her slim, yet charming face.

“I …” he said, “… it’s quite embarrassing, really,” he mumbled out scratching his neck again before he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

“Tell me.”

“I …” a chuckle of embarrassment escaped his lips, “It seems that I have misplaced my favorite quill,” he said and turned around once more to face her fully, leaning slightly against his desk.

“Wait a minute,” she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “You’ve summoned me to help you find … a quill?”

She gazed up at him, her dark violet eyes meeting his blue ones.

“Of all the things you could’ve summoned me for …” she looked a bit agitated at him while saying this: “… it’s a quill!”

“It’s not just any quill,” he said, “it’s my _favorite_ quill.”

He pushed himself away from the desk, walking closer to her as he continued: “It was a gift from a dear friend of mine.”

He stopped up in front of her, looking right into her eyes and watched the emotions of her unveiled face, her violet eyes scowling at him. Their eyes locked once more and was kept locked for a minute before Ginett averted her gaze from him, sighing.

“Fine, Khadgar,” she said in an annoyed voice, her gaze falling to the carpeted floor before turning to stare into his eyes once again.

“Do you remember where you used it last?” she breathed out with a sigh.

A small smile graced his lips – he saw this as a sign for her wanting to help him.

He took a step back, folding his arms over his chest. His right hand moved up to grab a light hold of his chin with day-old stubbles, his silvery grey brows furrowing in concentration.

“Hmm,” he said, “I remember being in here last night, answering some of the requests I’ve received.”

“Okay then,” she said pulling her hat off her head and pushing it into Khadgar’s chest. “Take this,” she commanded while she stepped around him and looked at his messy desk.

She sighed again, placing her hands upon her hips once more “I’m gonna need some wine.”

Though she wasn’t really asking for a glass of wine nor commanding him to get her some.

He walked over to the chair where Atiesh was leaning gracefully against, hanging her hat upon an ornament on the chair. Then he opened a cabinet in his desk, grabbing two silver goblets and a decanter filled with the deep red color of wine and filled the goblets with the contents of the decanter. In the meantime, Ginett was trying to sort out the papers on his desk into many stacks, trying to organize the desk to maybe get a glimpse of the missing quill. She didn’t read any of the documents, battle-reports, or requests, just stabling them so she could get a better look of the desk in the hopes of the quill being there.

A goblet filled with red wine emerged in front of her face when she had made a complete stack, not yet begun to make another. She grabbed the goblet, minding not to spill its contents over the papers and mumbled a ‘thank you’ before she took a sip. Her tongue was met with the deep and spicy taste of the wine, relishing in its sharpness as she swallowed it down.

“This is good,” she said appreciatively, while still holding the goblet close to her mouth.

She took another sip of the wine before she placed the goblet down on a bare spot on the desk. He didn’t say anything and took a deep swig of his own wine. His brows furrowed while he stood beside the desk, thinking.

While organizing the papers, she took another sip of her wine and addressed him afterwards.

“So,” she said lightly, grabbing his attention, “What’s so special about this quill?”

He looked at the swirling red liquid in his goblet while he answered: “It’s a magical quill that doesn’t require an inkwell and it can write anything I want it to without me using it.”

He said this while he swirled the liquid around in his goblet before he took another big swig of it.

She paused with her organization and looked up at him, grabbing her goblet to take another small sip.

“You said that you’ve gotten it from a dear friend?” she asked in a curious tone.

He simply nodded to her question.

“May I ask who it was that gave it to you?”

He stopped swirling his wine around in the goblet and quickly looked up at her, his facial expression one who was caught by surprise. A darkness showed up in his blue eyes before he closed them and looked away from her.

With a sigh, he replied: “It was a gift from the late King Varian Wrynn,” he said in a sour voice.

A foul mood befell them at the mention of King Varian Wrynn, who had sacrificed himself for the greater good. His death was still quite recent and thus at the mention of the late king, nearly every human would feel a break in their hearts for his valiance.

Ginett gripped around the front of her tunic, trying to clench the hurt in her heart as she remembered being there on the shore when Varian Wrynn sacrificed himself for her and the others, so they could escape with their lives intact.

“I’m sorry,” she said demurely and placed her goblet down on the desk again, facing the papers upon the desk.

She didn’t dare look at Khadgar.

He didn’t say anything to her. Drinking the last of the wine in his goblet, he went over to refill it and returned to his spot – and back to his thoughts. Ginett returned to her previous task of getting the papers stabled into stacks.

A little time went by, with Ginett stacking the papers. Soon enough, his desk was visible, but there was no quill in sight. She sighed deeply before she turned her attention towards Khadgar, who was still standing in the same spot, thinking deeply. She took her goblet and drank its whole contents before placing the empty goblet back on the desk. Then she addressed him.

“Well, it’s not here,” she said with a soft sigh, placing her left hand on her hip.

“Are you sure this is where you used your quill last?” she asked while leaning her weight against her right hand, which was placed on the desk.

A few seconds went by, when suddenly, Khadgar burst out: “Wait a minute,” his smooth voice laced with excitement as he remembered something.

He walked over to the chair, grabbed Atiesh and her hat, giving her hat back to her when he had moved around the desk and stood next to her. She was about to ask him about his revelation but held the question back when he began to cast a spell. A few seconds later, a portal was shimmering in front of them, leading to somewhere only Khadgar knew.

“Step inside, please,” he said, waiting for her to do as he said.

She looked quizzically at him but did as she was told.

On the other side of the portal, she was met with a finely decorated living room, with a brown leather couch and a tea table made of Crystalsong wood – white and shimmering with the purple energy. Soon after, Khadgar stepped through and the portal closed itself behind him.

“I remember that I may have taken it home with me,” he said while she turned around to look at him.

“Home?” she asked as she looked at him shortly before returning her gaze to the decoration of the living room.

Other than the couch and tea table, there were a few bookshelves – made of Crystalsong wood. They were filled with books in various sizes, colors, and languages. The color of the walls was a deep blue, setting a relaxing mood over the whole room.

“Yes …” he replied, “… my private quarters here in the Citadel,” he added while turning his gaze towards the double doors of glass that lead to a balcony.

“I normally don’t have time to be here, with the Legion’s invasion and such. But last night I did take my time to relax here for a moment … though I did take my work with me … and my quill.”

He secured Atiesh on his back while he walked around in his living room, searching for his quill. She watched him for a short while, before she found herself standing in front of a dark wooden door. She wrapped her hand around the door handle.

“I’ll go search in here,” she said over her shoulder and opened the door while she placed her hat back on top of her head.

Without waiting for a reply, she stepped inside. Though she soon stopped up when her gaze landed on a bed. A king-sized bed, lavished with deep blue bedsheets and the bedframe was made of dark-colored wood, presumably mahogany or something alike.

A single light was shining on top of the small table standing to the left of the bed, giving off a romantic and lustful vibe to the room. Her cheeks darkened at the discovery of the room while her gaze was fixed on the bed, eyes glazed when imaginative pictures ran through her inner eye. The next picture wilder and more perverted than the first one, but all the pictures included her, Khadgar, and his king-sized bed.

She gulped loudly, shortly followed by a small moan when she became aroused by the mere sight of his bed.

A minute passed. Then two minutes. Then three minutes. She kept staring at the bed, frozen to the spot and tortured by the images that ran through her inner eye. A voice spoke to her, but she didn’t get what was said, though she could feel a presence behind her. Yet, it was only when a gloved hand landed on her shoulder that she was able to shake herself out of her frozen state. She glanced at the hand and followed it up to its owner, seeing Khadgar with a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked her while he gently pulled at her shoulder to get a better look at her, though her hat hid her blushing face.

“Y-yes,” she said, her voice shaking with light embarrassment.

She quickly averted her eyes from him and glanced over to the table where the light was. There – next to the candle – she spotted a long, feathery quill. Its plumage was white with light blue shadings shimmering under the candle light. She pointed at it.

“I think I found your quill,” she said, not moving out of her spot.

He spotted it and walked over to it, taking a hold of it. A soft smile was on his lips when he turned around to look at her again.

“You’ve found it,” he said, his voice laced with happiness, “Thank you. I owe you a favor,” he said while walking back to her.

He stopped up in front of her. Her hand was now resting at her side, but she was still unmovable. Her hat shaded her facial expression.

“Are you sure you are alright?” he asked again when she didn’t move one bit.

“You’re …” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence since he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her.

She made a small nod, which Khadgar only registered since he was looking intently at her.

“If you say so,” he said, before he changed the subject.

“That favor … Do you have anything in mind?” he asked while he placing his hand upon her shoulder again.

She turned her head towards his gloved hand, feeling the strength of his hand through the thick leather of the glove, yet his grip was a gentle and reassuring one. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she began to yearn for his touch. Skin against skin. Not hindered by clothes.

Her face felt flushed when new images began to reveal themselves in her mind, making his close proximity more intoxicating and agonizing for her. Her body began to shake with the underlying desire that coursed inside her veins. Khadgar felt her shaking.

“Ginett?” he said with concern.

His other hand sought up and grabbed the brim of her hat, taking it off slowly to reveal her flustered face to him. He looked puzzled at her reddened face, not quite understanding what possibly could have made this normally extroverted woman in front of him act so shy and … _vulnerable_.

His blue eyes scanned her face and caught her eyes, though her eyes seemed unseeing, like her mind was filled with thoughts that stole away her sense of sight.

Without knowing what else to do, he began to guide her towards his bed. He unsheathed Aluneth from her back to place it against the wall, and gently pushed her down to sit on his bed. Unconsciously, her hands sought out the fabrics of the bedsheets, feeling the velvety softness of silk caressing her naked fingers. She closed her eyes, and a soft moan escaped her soft pink lips. Khadgar heard her moan when he sat down beside her, the bed shifting under his weight. Atiesh was leaning against the wall beside Aluneth.

“Ginett,” he said and placed his gloved hand on her back, stroking her gently up and down her spine.

A shudder went through Ginett when she felt his hand on her back. Her eyes opened, and she saw the concern written across Khadgar’s face. Her face was crimson while she stared into his blue eyes, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, Khadgar,” she said not able to turn her gaze away from his eyes, “I seem to have been swallowed whole by my thoughts.”

“Do you care to elaborate me on those thoughts?” he asked, curious about what she had been thinking of.

Her eyes automatically landed on his lips when he spoke, not able to resist the urge of seeing them move. She gulped loudly.

“I … don’t think it would be … appropriate to … share my thoughts right now,” she said while she kept staring at his masculine lips.

“Are they that bad?” he asked softly.

He kept stroking her back gently, his eyes focused on hers; her violet depths still seemed clouded by her thoughts.

“They aren’t bad …” she said, forcing herself to look him in the eyes, “but they aren’t … right,” she whispered when her thoughts tried to swallow her again. Thoughts of his lips moving against hers, kissing her jaw, her neck, kissing his way down to …

“I’m curious of your thoughts,” he cut in, stopping her train of thought before it turned to something much too inappropriate.

“Normally you’re not the quiet one. You always say what you have on your mind, which is quite … refreshing, to the politics I have to endure.”

“I …”

She turned her head away, not able to look at him any longer. His eyes too observant like he could see every nook and cranny of her soul.

His right hand moved up to her cheek, gently pulling her face back so he could look at her expressions. Her eyes was captured by his once more, his blue eyes intense, yet soft and curious.

“Tell me,” he said, not quite as a command, though he would not let go of this – he needed to know.

He let go of her cheek and rested his hand on her knee, the other hand rested on the bed a few inches from her backside. Her gaze drifted down to his lips before she averted them to the side.

“Kiss me,” she whispered when she looked at him right into his breathtaking blue eyes.

He was completely caught off-guard. He hadn’t expected this and his whole body became paralyzed, not knowing what to say or what to do.

His eyes opened wide when her words finally made their way to his brain, but other than that, he was completely silent, and he didn’t move a muscle.

For what felt like minutes, they stared into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, she pulled away, jumping up from the bed. His hand that had rested on her knee fell to the bed, staring at the spot where she had once been.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” she said with embarrassment while she walked over to where her staff was and grabbed it, completely forgetting her hat on the bed.

“I should go.”

She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, abandoning Khadgar flabbergasted on the bed. He got rid of his sudden paralysis and looked up at her escaping form in the doorway. Slowly he got up, his eyes unfocused for a mere second before determination set in them. He quickly followed her.

In the living room she stood with Aluneth in her hand while she mumbled her teleportation spell.

“Ginett!” he said and hurried over to where she was.

She didn’t look at him, trying to completely focus on her spell.

Just as she was about done, she was literally pulled out of it. He had caught her wrist, pulling at her so she turned around and faced him. Her spell was completely cut off when his lips crashed against hers, his right hand flying up to cradle her head and keeping her in place while he poured his soul into the kiss.

A few seconds went by with her not moving – she tried to grasp what was happening. But then her instincts kicked in and she responded his fevered kiss. Her lips moved hungrily against his, her eyes fluttered close and she pressed both of her hands against his chest, completely forgetting Aluneth – which fell unto the couch. While their lips were locked together, Khadgar moved his free hand around her lower back and pulled her closer to his person, needing her to be as close to him as possible.

A soft moan escaped her, and he took the opportunity that presented itself. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, where it immediately met hers. Their tongues swirled around the other’s and they could taste the wine they had had earlier. A groan emitted from him while their tongues kept wrestling as they both fought for dominance.

The need for air was the spell breaker for the kiss, both gasping for air when they reluctantly moved their lips away from each other. Khadgar was the first one to open his eyes and was met with her beautifully crimson face, shortly shifting up to her heated violet eyes when she opened them to look at him. Her eyes met his and she was taken aback with the intense heat that shimmered in his blue eyes, making them seem darker than they usually were.

“I must say that I was caught by surprise by your sudden request, but …” Khadgar began to say, but he was interrupted when Ginett locked her lips against his once more.

He kissed her back feverishly when her lips landed on his. Her hands snaked up and around his neck, where they curled into his silky, silvery grey locks. She greedily pulled him closer to her. Their kiss was passionate and filled with lust, which made them both hungry for more.

He moved his right hand from the back of her head and wrapped it around her for a short moment, only to follow the curve of her back down towards her ass. His left hand sought downwards as well, and he let his hands follow the soft curves of her tush, and down to grab around the back of her upper thighs, pulling at them. The motion spurred her to jump up and wrap her slender legs around his midriff, his hands supporting her weight. Slowly and without breaking their kiss, he turned around and carried her into the bedroom once more. Once inside the bedroom, he brought her over to the bed and slowly descended them both unto it.

She felt herself being dipped down unto the bed and being blanketed by Khadgar, his right hand stroking and kneading her thigh possessively while his left hand slowly moved up her side, ghosting the side of her breast as it snaked up behind her head, cradling it in his gloved hand. She moaned softly and arched her back, pressing her chest up against his. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck. He groaned when he heard her moan and pushed his pelvis into hers, grinding himself slowly against her. Loving the sudden friction against her core, she lovingly bit down on his lower lip followed up by a tender lick.

Suddenly he stopped. He moved away his hands from her and removed her hands from his neck. He sat up on his knees and looked down at her, his eyes smoldering with lust as his eyes caught hers when she opened them. She looked at him quizzically. He held a finger up against her soft and slightly bruised lips, caressing them with the gloved appendage. She raised herself up a bit, resting her weight against her elbows.

“Don’t move,” he commanded with lust while holding her gaze.

At his command, she stopped moving.

He removed his finger from her lips and slowly began to take off his gloves. The gloves revealed a pair of calloused and weathered hands, masculine and yet slightly sinewy. His now unclad right hand sought down towards her face, tentatively caressing her cheek where the feeling of her soft, milky hide met his rough hand. A single finger followed her jaw line down to her chin before softly grasping it between his index finger and thumb. He let his thumb touch her plumb lower lip lightly and she rewarded him with a soft moan. While still holding his gaze, she gave his thumb a small peck, shortly followed by a small lick.

An erotic moan fell from his masculine lips while he unbuckled the collar around his neck with his free hand. He stared down at her lips kissing and licking his thumb. With the collar opened, his shoulder-guards fell from his shoulders. He caught them before they fell to his feet, tossing them away to the floor, which was quickly followed by his belt. Reluctantly he removed his hand from her face and began to remove his robe, grabbing it at the hem where quickly pulled it over his head, revealing his amazingly muscular chest and midriff.

At the sight of his muscular chest her mouth began to water, and her fingers began to itch with need to touch his chest and feel the curly, silvery hairs that adorned the middle of it. Her eyes ate his physique up, yearning to feel his skin against her own. He watched her eyes darkening with lust and need, but soon his eyes drifted down to her lips when she absentmindedly bit her lower lip. He groaned wantonly. The erotic display spurred his own hungering need to feel her against him.

“Do that again,” he ordered, his voice laced with unbridled desires.

She did what she was told, and bit her lower lip once more, her gaze seeking his. He groaned again and closed his eyes for a few seconds, a simple curse on his lips. When he opened his eyes again their gazes locked, his smoldering blue ones against her hungering violet ones, both not hiding their wants and desires for one another. He reached out his hand for her to take, which she took and was suddenly yanked up against his bare chest, his lips immediately capturing hers in a heated kiss.

His hands wrapped themselves around her lower back while her hands sought out his chest. Her fingers danced across his hardened skin and laced themselves with his immensely soft chest hairs. She could feel his manhood poking into her thigh and a smile spread across her lips while she feverishly kissed him back, her lips moving ferociously against his and her tongue darting out from time to time to lick at his lower lip.

Soon after, she felt his hands working on her tunic, trying to smoothly pull it up her body. They shortly broke their kiss when he pulled her tunic over her head, tossing it over to the still growing heap of clothes lying on the floor. Her tunic was quickly followed by her breast band, since he had swiftly pulled that off as well.

He watched her now exposed breasts, wanting to feel the softly looking mounds and craving for a taste of her petite pink nipples. Without wanting to hold himself back any longer, he dug in. His lips caught a taught nipple in between them, sucking on it while his left hand sought out the other nipple, kneading it gently between his fingers.

A gasp emitted from her, though it was quickly replaced by small moans and sounds of pleasure. She pushed her chest upwards, wanting to feel more of his kneading fingers and greedy mouth. Her hands winded up and around his head where her fingers tugged at his silvery hairs. He groaned and sucked upon her nipple harder. His right hand grabbed around the underside of her left breast, supporting its gentle weight. He gave the nipple a tentative yet loving bite, before he licked it, numbing the mild pain.

A louder moan escaped her lips when he bit her nipple, her hands tugging slightly harder on his hair. Shortly after, he released her nipple with a soft ‘pop’ moving his head over to the other nipple, to give it the same attention as the first nipple had received. With his right hand, he massaged her breast gently, loving the feeling of her soft breast and its light weight in his hand.

His attention to her breasts left her veins blazing with molten lava, her core getting hotter with every lick, bite, and knead he made. She could feel her underwear become wet with her sweet nectar, the result of every caress he made.

She moaned out his name, feverish and needing, an unasked request for him to touch her more. With great care, he pushed her slightly, supporting her on their descend back unto the bed. Lying down once more, he captured her lips again, his right hand seeking down to her waist, kneading it caringly and possessively. His left hand still massaged her breast while he began to kiss his way down, following the jawline for a while before descending upon her slender throat. Nibbling and licking it with wanton.

He kept going downwards, kissing her clavicle and down her cleavage. Slowly and tenderly he kissed his way over to her left breast sucking a bit on the nipple and giving it a few loving licks before he repeated the process on her right breast.

While he kissed and licked his way down her belly, he glanced up at her under his long eyelashes, capturing her heated and half-lidded, violet eyes. Her breathing was becoming a bit shallow while he kept kissing his way down. Before he reached her bellybutton, he moved his hands downwards and undid her belt and pants. With deft hands, he succeeded and smoothly pulled her pants off. She lifted her tush, so it was easier for him to pull her pants off. He stopped kissing her when his lips reached the waistband of her underwear and sat up on his haunches where he pulled off her slippers and tossed them to the side. Her pants following suit.

Only wearing her simple underwear and her fingerless gloves, she was almost naked in front of him, his eyes eating every inch of her revealed skin. He spotted the wet spot on her panties, resulting in him groaning appreciatively over her evidential need; he had done this to her. He caught her eyes with his own while he pulled himself off the bed. Holding her gaze, he dared her to look down at his hands while they worked with the cords of his pants. A few times – while he slowly untied the strings –she look down to look at his hands working, only to be forced up by sheer will to look him in the eyes.

With the cords undone, his pants loosened around his hips, slowly gliding down to reveal the small patch of hair at his lower belly and groin, hidden down under the loose waistband of his jerkins. His silvery hairs shimmered with the small light coming from the nightstand beside the bed.

She could no longer help herself and let her eyes linger on the silvery hairs at his nether region, waiting for him to reveal his package of manly wonder. With his eyes focusing on her he slowly glided his pants down, inch by slow inch, building up the anticipation she clearly was holding in her hungry violet eyes. More of his silvery pubic hairs was revealed and soon he had to pull his jerkins forward, to avoid the prominent tent that had been sported in his pants. When he pulled out his jerkins, his manhood lightly tugged upward, pointing more upwards than right ahead, his bulbous head glinting with sticky wetness in the illuminating light. An indication of his obvious arousal that she was the reason behind. He let go of his jerkins, letting them fall to his ankles while he devoured her whole body with his blue eyes once again.

A soft gasp of air left her lips when she saw his spear of flesh, waiting patiently to spear her in her very core; a magnificent spear, powerful and strong, ready to conquer her and claim the treasures she held within her cave of wonder. Slowly he crawled forward, pushing his boots and pants off with his feet and let them fall to the floor. Sitting back on his haunches, he moved a finger over the wet spot on her panties, relishing in the soft mewls she made at the mere touch. He did it one more time before he almost ripped her panties off and revealed her womanly flesh to his devouring eyes. Her mound was laced with a small patch of dark hair over the opened slit of her womanhood. Her nether lips nude and shiny with her wetness and slightly puffy with her arousal. He gasped at the sight that greeted him, his spear twitching in appreciation. Like he was under a spell he let his finger move from the top of her slit, down between her folds and stopped at the entrance to her sheath. Sounds of pleasure escaped her plumb lips. She felt feverishly hot and almost ready to burst with his mere touch. With his finger resting at the entrance to her womanhood, she felt herself going almost insane with need for him, to just push his finger in and test her depths. She wriggled and grinded herself against his finger, trying to force it inside her.

He removed his finger and stared at her, his eyes darkening with an almost uncontrollable need, but he pushed his need back. He had something else in his mind. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting her belly while his mouth search downwards.

He stopped at the top of her slit for a few seconds, blowing at her little love nub with his hot breath. She mewled and wriggled more and tried to buck her hips upwards to eliminate the distance between his hot mouth and her wet lips. His hands grabbed around her hips, holding her down so she couldn’t move her hips. She moaned in agitation since she wanted more. Needed more.

“Khadgar, please,” she moaned out and rose up onto her elbows to look at him better.

Her heated scent from between her legs overwhelmed his senses and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He dove in. His lips found her clit, suckling on it. She almost screamed out her pleasure but gasped when the air in her lungs wouldn’t come out. He nibbled lightly at the little nub, still holding her hips down so she couldn’t move.

Her right hand flew up to his hair, massaging his scalp and tucking lightly at his silvery locks as she tried to push him closer to her nether lips. She was almost overwhelmed by the sensation of his lips, tongue, and teeth against her little bundle of nerves, pushing her close to the edge of a mind blowing, blissful release.

Suddenly, he released her little nub from its hot cage, and gave her a wet lick – from her entrance and up towards her nub. He did this a couple of times before he drove his tongue inside her cave. Wet noises emitted from between her legs, and he relished the sweet taste of her love juices from its source. She arched her back at the sweet yet torturous attention he was giving to her nether region. Mewls and pleas of pleasure erupting from her mouth.

He let go of her hips, his hands moving her legs further apart, so he could get better access to her nether regions. Pulling his tongue out of her sheath, he moved back up to her little bundle of nerves, sucking, nibbling, and licking it with eagerness. Instead of his tongue, he stuck a single finger into her cave, the appendage gliding easily in and out. This new pleasuring was almost enough to send her over the edge, her cries of ecstasy encouraging him to do more. The first finger was joined by a second one while the speed of his fingers’ movement increased. His lips incased her clit in his warm mouth, sucking on it a bit harder than before. Her fingers in his hair clutched tighter around the locks, and she gasped loudly for air, her breaths quick and shallow.

“Oh, sweet Light,” Ginett moaned – she was so close to her release.

Khadgar grazed his teeth lightly over her nub, which sent her over the edge. His name was on her lips, and her whole body became rigid and stiff, her back arched to an almost impossible degree.

He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm. He removed his lips from her nub. Her love channel constricted his fingers so tightly that he almost couldn’t move his fingers.

When her last contractions ebbed out, she fell back onto her back, her expression one of pure ecstasy when she came back down to Azeroth from her heavenly release.

A satisfied smile edged her lips, and she lazily looked at Khadgar, his stubbled chin covered with her nectar, which he tried to wipe away with the back of his hand. His eyes caught hers when he leaned over her relaxing body, a charming smile plastered over his face. Lying gently on top of her, he captured her lips in a sweet and tender, yet passionate kiss, his spear poking gently into her thigh while he gently grinded his body against hers. Her spark evolved into a blazing fire when she felt his manhood poking into her thigh, which she showed by grinding her own body against his. Small moans spilled out from her lips before she kissed him feverishly. He groaned when he felt her dance against his body.

“I want you,” he groaned hoarsely, his voice laced with unbridled need.

“Then take me,” she gasped, and she spread her legs a bit further apart.

As she spread her legs, his manhood fell to her cave, poking gently into her entrance, not fully entering. They both moaned with the sudden feeling of almost being at the main act of their play. He kissed her one last time before pushing his member slowly into her core, her channel opening and folding around his member with every inch he pushed in. Soon his whole manhood was enveloped by her inner walls, which pulsed with heat and constricted his member almost painfully when he rested inside her for a moment.

She clung to his body, her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms clawing at his back when she felt his member twitch inside of her, filling her completely. He groaned into her neck, kissing, and nibbling it while his member twitched inside her.

“Light be damned,” he groaned into her neck after a few seconds of being inside her, “you’re so tight!”

She moaned at his uttering while getting more used to being filled. He slowly pulled his member out of her but stopped moving when only the tip of his spear was left inside. Then he slammed it home into her. They both moaned loudly as he found and kept a pleasant pace, moving his member in and out of her. Her hips grinded up when he fully embedded her and down when he retracted from her. Her short nails scratching up and down his spine, encouraging him to go faster.

His hands grabbed a hold of her hips, tipping them up to better pump into her when he increased the pace. Mewls of pleasure escaped her while he pumped into her faster, another orgasm was building up in her core.

Suddenly he moved backwards unto his haunches, pulling her up unto his lap while he was still imbedded deep inside of her. A gasp of surprise sounded from her lips, and her hands landed on his shoulder, his own hands landing on her tush. He bore her weight in his hands, pulling her up and down his shaft while he kissed her feverishly, capturing every sweet mewls and moans she made. Her nails bore into his shoulders, and she arched her back and pushed her breasts into his chest, a thin layer of sweat had formed on it. He stopped kissing her as his mouth searched downwards, licking his path down her neck and clavicle until he reached his destination. He captured a taut nipple into his awaiting mouth, suckling greedily on it while he kept pumping his member in and out of her.

The tension inside her body built up with the fast tempo, and she knew she would soon have another mind-blowing orgasm.

“I-I’m gonna … come soon,” she panted while gripping more tightly onto his shoulders as she closed her eyes.

He let go of her nipple and looked at her.

“Open your eyes,” he moaned out, “I want to see you in the eyes when you come!”

She opened her eyes and gasped at the intensity in his blue eyes. This brought her over the edge. Forcing herself to hold his gaze, her whole body became rigid once more and her veins sparked with the intensity of her orgasm. Her eyes shone with her release which took him off-guard and he couldn’t help himself but come right in the same moment her sheath contracted tightly around his spear.

A roar emitted from him, and he closed his eyes, pushing her down completely onto his member as he emptied his seed into her womb. Her eyes closed as well when she felt his hot load fill her insides up. A loud moan erupted from her lips when her release got more intense with his release.

Many seconds went by while he emptied his load into her, his grip on her hips tightened to an almost painful degree.

When he began to regain control over his body, he tenderly kissed her neck. Then he kissed her on the mouth, giving her his soul in the passionate and tender kiss.

They both opened their eyes, staring into them and saw the immense pleasure they both had experienced. A tender smile grazed his lips while he looked into her violet eyes, not wanting to let this end. She felt ecstatic and kissed his lips gently, expressing her happiness to him. His member was slowly going soft inside her and it left her cave with a soft ‘pop’ while they sat there, kissing each other tenderly and lovingly.

She didn’t want this moment to end, but she could feel sleep creep in on her, a soft yawn escaped her lips. He chuckled at her yawn, but he could feel himself getting tired. Holding her tightly into his body, he laid them both down onto the bed, grabbing the sheets to cover their bodies. She nuzzled herself into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, enveloping her small frame in his strong arms, holding her tightly against his body and soon after, sleep enveloped them both in its caring blanket.

~oOo~

She woke up. Alone. Though she was still in Khadgar’s bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched her back and yawned. A pleasant thrum pulsed between her legs, reminding her of their lovemaking which caused a tender blush to cover her cheeks. She glanced around and spotted Aluneth leaning up against the wall beside the nightstand and her clothes was neatly folded on a chair beside it. Her hat was hanging on an ornament on the chair. Her eyes spotted his previously missing quill on the nightstand and grabbed it, studying its feathers and handle – it was a beautiful quill. When she was about to place the quill back, she spotted a piece of paper with her name written beautifully on it. Laying the quill beside the paper, she grabbed it and read it:

_Dear Ginett,_

_I am sorry that I am not there when you wake up, but unfortunately, I have been summoned for a meeting with the Council of Six. I didn’t want to wake you up; you looked so peaceful – and beautiful – in your sleep._

_I hope that I get back to you soon, but in the meantime, consider my place as your own._

_Yours truly_

_Khadgar_

_P.S. Please, do eat something before I return. I know that you have a bad habit of not eating regularly. But I must insist that you do eat when you are at my place._

As she read the post script she laughed out loud. Apparently, he knew about her bad habit of forgetting to eat.

_Mana buns don’t count I guess_ , she thought while she placed the note back on the nightstand and removed the bedsheet from her body. She got up, and without bothering to get her clothes on, she walked out of the bedroom.


End file.
